


A very LuRe Christmas

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for pbghgirl, created by charley_ryan  - Posted December 23</p><p>A certain trainwrecky ending never happened. Luke & Reid spend their first Christmas together at the Snyder farm, complete with sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very LuRe Christmas

A heavy weight lying on top of him woke Luke Snyder from a sound sleep. He smiled, knowing it was Reid without even opening his eyes. His arms encircled Reid, holding tight as his lover stretched out on top of him on the worn couch in his grandmother Emma’s den.

The entire Snyder family had gathered for their traditional Christmas Eve dinner at Emma’s home. It had been noisy and boisterous, perhaps more so than usual as the family continued to grow. John Dixon and Lucinda had even made a surprise visit but hadn’t stayed to eat. A fact that had disappointed Reid as he loved his verbal sparring matches with Lucinda almost as much as he loved playing chess with John Dixon.

The food was always delicious and Luke had used the knowledge of endless free food to lure Reid into coming. Reid had claimed he wanted to work but Luke suspected there had been more to it than just his latest patient, who was resting well at the new neuro-ward having been successfully operated on by Reid a few days before. Luke suspected that Reid was really nervous about the idea of spending a Christmas Eve with the Snyder family.

Reid did not talk much about his childhood but Luke knew it wasn’t filled with pleasant memories. He had spoken of holidays with his uncle only once, a Thanksgiving that had involved take-out and making Reid practice at chess after having lost in a tournament the weekend before. Reid had never had a real family Christmas which made Luke all the more determined to make sure their first one together was as perfect as could be.

The Snyder’s had welcomed Reid with warmth and genuine interest in the new man in Luke’s life. The one who could “make Luke smile like never before” Emma Snyder had said. Caleb and Aaron had surprised the family with an unexpected visit and Aaron had chatted with Reid while the kids decorated the tree.

Afterward everyone had gathered around the table for one of the family’s traditional feasts. Emma had made certain that Reid was well-fed and Reid had gladly allowed it. Emma appreciated a man who appreciated her cooking, which Reid certainly did.

After dinner, the family had moved into the den to let the children open the presents their aunts, uncles and cousins had brought for them. Reid lingered behind in the kitchen, sneaking the final piece of pie.

“This is amazing,” he told Luke as he poked the last bite into his mouth. “You should have told me she cooked like this. I would’ve come to all those Sunday dinners you talked about.”

“You’re going to gorge yourself to death,” Luke laughed, taking the empty plate from his hands and putting it in the sink.

Reid watched him, silent for a moment before he said in a soft voice, “Thank you, Luke. For everything.”

Luke turned to him then, moved by the emotions he saw in Reid’s vibrant blue eyes. Luke knew emotions were a hard thing for Reid to express in words, to even acknowledge to himself that he felt them but it was all there for Luke to see. Reid had never had this before, the warmth and love of a real family. He had never felt he would belong or fit in with Luke’s family but he did. Sometimes it awed Luke just how well Reid fit. Be it a brunch with Lucinda, dinner with Holden and Lily or Monday Night Football at Jack and Carly’s, Reid clicked into place like a missing piece that no one had noticed wasn’t there until it was found. Now the picture would be incomplete without it.

“It’s my pleasure,” Luke replied back, hoping Reid saw the emotions that brimmed in his eyes, too.

Their moment was interrupted as Ethan raced through the kitchen, holding up for Luke’s inspection a toy airplane that Uncle Seth had sent for him. He had dragged Luke and Reid into the den then as more presents were passed around. Afterward, the family had helped clean up the discarded bows and torn paper before moving on to clean the kitchen for Emma.

Then sleeping arrangements had been assigned and much to Reid’s chagrin he had been informed he was bunking upstairs with Parker and Caleb in the spare bedroom. Luke was surprised he had managed to convince Reid to go along with Holden and Lily’s “plan” anyhow. They had told Natalie and Ethan that the family was spending the night with Emma but Holden and Lily really planned to sneak off and go home to prepare Christmas morning for the two youngest of their children. Luke and Reid were to take the kids back home first thing in the morning to see what gifts “Santa” had managed to assemble and place under the tree during the night.

Reid had grudgingly taken his assigned pillow and blanket and tromped up the stairs while Luke had made his bed on the couch in the den. He had drifted into a sound sleep before being woken up hours later to the feel of Reid joining him on the couch.

“What are you doing up?” Luke whispered, letting his fingers stroke the soft curls that rested under his chin.

Reid rubbed his cheek against Luke’s chest, letting the full weight of his body melt into Luke. “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled.

“Stomachache?” Luke teased. “From all that pie you inhaled?”

“No. I actually came down for a snack but couldn’t find anything except cookies. By the way, your grandmother is now out of cookies.”

Luke laughed softly, “I can’t believe you can eat so soon after dinner. How many helpings of sweet potato casserole did you have?”

“I lost count after the third. But it wasn’t hunger that woke me up.”

“You missed me?” Luke teased, pressing a kiss to the top of Reid’s head.

“There was that,” Reid admitted. “But it was Parker that woke me up. He was sneaking out the door. I believe I saw him slipping into your sister’s room.”

“Faith?” Luke questioned.

“Hmmmm. Aren’t they cousins?” Reid inquired, raising his head to meet Luke’s gaze.

“Through marriage. It’s complicated,” Luke tried to explain, mulling over in his head the idea of his sister and Parker together.

“No, it’s gross,” Reid corrected, mock shuddering. “Besides, I resent the fact that we’re not allowed to stay together in the same room but apparently the teens can sneak off for some action.”

“Grandma would freak if she knew,” Luke laughed. “Don’t take it personal, ya know. Emma is just really old-fashioned. The married couples are lucky they get to stay in the same room.”

Reid grunted at that, responding, “And I thought she was perfect because of the way she could cook. Who knew she could be such a cock-blocker?”

Luke tried not to laugh too loudly at that. He wiggled his way out from underneath Reid who grumbled in protest. “Did you have a nice Christmas?”

“The best ever,” Reid said so softly that Luke almost didn’t hear him.

“Well, guess what? It’s about to get better?” Luke declared, standing from the couch and reaching for his shoes. “Get your shoes and coat, grab a blanket. Let’s go.”

“Where?”

 

 

“You dragged me out of a nice, warm house in the middle of the night to bring me _here_?!” Reid declared, warily eyeing the stables. The air was so cold outside that his breath frosted over the second it left his body and he huddled deeper inside his leather coat.

“Come on, city boy,” Luke taunted, opening the doors and ushering Reid inside. A blast of surprisingly warm air greeted them. He flipped on a dim over-head light and replied to the question in Reid’s eyes. “My dad had space heaters put in a couple years ago. Keeps the horses warm during the worst nights and it’s a luxury if he has to spend the night with a sick horse or foaling mare.”

“Wow. Your dad takes his horses seriously.”

“It’s his life’s work,” Luke pointed out. “Not as glamorous as brain surgery, but it makes him happy.”

“That’s all that matters, I guess” Reid stated genuinely. He let Luke take his hand and lead him to the lay loft’s ladder. Luke easily shot up it, turning as he reached the top and beckoning a skeptic Reid to join him. Reid shifted the blanket he had draped across his shoulder and followed Luke up.

Luke took his hand as he reached the top of the ladder and steadied him as he climbed into the loft. The lone light Luke had turned on was dim and Reid had to squint to make out all of their surroundings. The loft was big and spacious, even if it did smell like horses.

Luke reached for the blanket draped across Reid’s shoulder, prompting Reid to ask, “If you knew this place was going to be heated, then why the blanket?”

“Because,” Luke drawled, a twinkle in his eyes as he spread the blanket over a pile of thick hay on the loft’s floor. “While people may say ‘roll in the hay’, it’s actually not that comfortable to roll in hay with nothing between it and your skin.”

“I see,” Reid smiled, sliding an arm around Luke and pulling him tight against his body. “I suppose you know this from first-hand experience.”

Luke ducked his head, feeling his cheeks redden. “I fell asleep a time or two up here.”

“I bet you did,” Reid chuckled.

“Not like that,” Luke slapped his chest. “It’s that . . . not that I’ve actually . . . I always imagined what it might be like, you know, making love here. It’s always been one of my favorite spots on the farm.”

“You imagined? You mean you and the illustrious filmmaker never--”

“Noah was really allergic to hay,” Luke butted in. “So, no, I’ve never got to live out that fantasy.”

“Until now,” Reid declared, pushing the coat from Luke’s broad shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He leisurely kissed his way up and down Luke’s neck, finding the sensitive spot right below Luke’s ear that always turned him on.

Luke sighed and slid a hand into Reid’s hair, pulling his head up for a kiss. Reid took his time slowly ravaging Luke’s mouth with his own, letting his tongue dart inside just enough to tease Luke into wanting more. He hungrily explored Luke’s lips, sucking on the lower one, gently biting until Luke shuddered and forcefully took control of the kiss.

Reid allowed him a new moments of control before he pulled away, turning his attention to the buttons on Luke’s shirt. He took his time unbuttoning each one of them, kissing a slow trail down Luke’s chest and stomach as he went. He knelt before his lover, turning his attention elsewhere.

Luke was already hard, straining against the confines of his jeans. Reid smiled at the sight, taking his time unbuttoning the jeans and lowering the zipper. Luke was nearly trembling in anticipation and he couldn’t control the groan that escaped his lips when Reid’s fingers slipped inside his pants, stroking his cock before he freed him.

Luke moaned loudly when Reid finally took his cock into that perfect mouth. Reid teased him without mercy, letting his tongue lick the underside of Luke’s cock while his hand cupped Luke’s balls and gently squeezed. He turned his focus to the head then, alternating between sucking and licking it until Luke trembled with need.

Luke let Reid torment him until he couldn’t take anymore. Catching Reid by the upperarms, he pulled the man up and kissed him roughly. He and Reid parted long enough for them both to shed their clothes before lying down on the blanket together. Luke rolled on top of Reid, keeping him pinned down as he kissed Reid’s neck and rubbed his erection against Reid’s equally hard cock.

Reid loved having his nipples sucked so Luke turned his attention to them, kissing a path from one to the other, letting his tongue dance across each of them until Reid shuddered underneath him.

“I want you inside of me,” Luke whispered in Reid’s ear.

“Anything you say, Mr. Snyder,” Reid assured, rolling Luke onto his back.

Reid spit on his fingers, slipping one and then a second inside of Luke and earning a groan of approval in response. He took his time leisurely finger fucking Luke’s ass until his lover begged for more. Only then did he remove his fingers.

Reid’s hands trembled as he reached for his discarded pants, fishing out his wallet and retrieving a condom from inside. Luke snatched it from his hands, tearing it open with his teeth. Luke gave him a seductive smile as he reached between them, slowly rolling the condom onto Reid’s aching cock. He took a second to stroke Reid’s balls before capturing his lover’s cock in hand, guiding it to his hole.

Reid knelt between Luke’s open legs, capturing his hips in hand and lifting them as he slowly entered him. Luke arched up against him, eagerly meeting his movements and Reid moaned. He loved fucking Luke. Loved it more than he ever thought he could. No one had made him feel so much.

Reid took his time with Luke, thrusting slowly and deeply inside him while Luke writhed underneath him. Luke’s eyes were closed, his beautiful lips open in a silent moan and the look of pleasure on his face turned Reid on all the more. He dropped a hand to Luke’s hard cock, stroking it as he fucked him, keeping his body’s movements in perfect rhythm.

Luke arched up hard against Reid, silently begging him for more. Reid groaned, knowing Luke was close to losing control. He moved faster at Luke’s urging, his hand on Luke’s cock jerking harder.

They came within seconds of one another, Luke crying out so loud that one of the horses below neighed at the foreign sound. Reid found he couldn’t make a sound as he came. His mouth opened, his head fell backwards, but no noise could escape him as a powerful orgasm rocked his body. He collapsed in exhaustion into Luke’s waiting arms, the two of them gasping for breath.

Reid’s cheek lay against Luke’s sweaty chest and it took him several moments before he could inquire, “That live up to your fantasy?”

“Surpassed it by leaps and bounds,” Luke laughed, reluctantly letting go as Reid moved off of his body and lay down on the blanket next to him.

“I think this could become my new favorite place,” Reid declared, finally finding the energy to remove the condom and toss it aside.

Luke grinned at that, asking, “So I guess this means you will not only be coming to Sunday dinners with me at the farm from now on but you will also accompany me on my afternoon walks?”

“Hell, yeah,” Reid assured, sitting up and reaching for his jacket. Luke watched in curiosity as he pulled a thick envelope from inside it. “I got you something,” he said matter-of-factly as he tossed it on Luke’s chest. “Merry Christmas.”

Luke eyed it warily, drawling, “Gee, you shouldn’t have.”

Reid threw him a dark glare and Luke smiled to himself, opening the flap and pulling out the thick bundle of papers that were stuffed inside. The light overhead was dim but he could make out some of the precise, legal terms typed on the papers. “Reid? This is . . . What is all of this?”

“Exactly what it says,” he stated simply. “You now have my power of attorney, both medical and financial. You get my partnership benefits at work. You’re my sole beneficiary. Some joint bank account stuff there, too. You’re my new emergency contact, my next of kin in the eyes of the law.”

“Reid . . .” Luke’s voice trailed off as the full impact of the documentation sank in to him. It was Reid Oliver’s equivalent to a fucking marriage proposal!

“Look, if we’re gonna do this, gonna be together and all, then there’s no half-assing it. We’re together or--”

Luke cut his ramblings off with a kiss. He tangled his hand into Reid’s soft hair, holding his head still as he ravaged his mouth. He finally pulled away when they were both breathless. “Yes,” he answered the unspoken question. “Yes, we do this all the way.”

A heart-stopping smile spread across Reid’s handsome face. “It’s not all that I wanted to give you tonight,” he apologized.

“It’s perfect.”

“No,” Reid disagreed, laying back on the blanket and pulling Luke into his arms. His fingertips stroked Luke’s back as he went on. “I put a bid in on that house on Rosewood Lane.”

“You did what?” Luke asked in surprise.

“The one you like so much and don’t try to pretend that you do. I’ve seen the way you look at it when we go by. It would have been perfect, too,” he wistfully sighed. “Close to your family, a block from the hospital. This bouncing between your parents’ place and Katie’s is getting old. Plus, Doogie Hughes is there all the time now and the jackass keeps using my toothbrush and dental floss. But I didn’t get the house.”

“No?”

“Nah. At the last minute, some rich asshole doubled the bid I put in. Realtor didn’t even give me a chance to match it.”

“I guess someone really wanted that house,” Luke laughed. “Maybe--”

“We’ll find another one,” Reid interrupted. “Just you and me.”

Luke smiled happily at the thought. He could feel the warmth of sleep beckoning to him. He couldn’t wait for them to celebrate Christmas with his parents tomorrow, he thought with an inward chuckle. Then he could surprise Reid with his gift -- the deed to their new house on Rosewood Lane. He could just imagine the look on Reid’s face when he realized just who the “rich asshole” was that had put such a high bid in for the house.

“Hey,” Reid interrupted his thoughts, glancing at his watch in the dim light of the hay loft. “It’s well past midnight. Merry Christmas, Luke.”

“Merry Christmas, Reid,” he responded, pressing a soft kiss to his partner’s lips. Maybe next year, they would host Christmas at their house.

The End


End file.
